the_midnight_orderfandomcom-20200215-history
Caseyarus
A lush world with a single moon located in the Mid Rim. The world is largely peaceful and unknown to the majority of the galaxy. It does trade with a handful of planets in neighboring systems, but has ultimately been uninvolved in the events of recent years. The planet boasts a large crop supply that the people of Caseyarus have traded to other worlds in exchange for technology and other raw materials. Though greatly isolated, the planet boasts a great amount of wealth and its people live happily. In recent years, the people of Caseyarus began to exploit the resources of their moons discovering a variety of rocks and minerals including a large deposit of cortosis. Word of the cortosis mine spread and eventually reached the ears of Sith Intelligence resulting in agents of the Sith Empire being sent to obtain it. Intent on executing their operation in secrecy, the Sith Empire covertly infiltrated the moon mining facility and eradicated the Caseyaran miners. Any forces sent to investigate were killed in a similar manner to prevent reports being sent on their presence. The Empire's involvement played a direct role in the Caseyaran government agreeing to join the Midnight Order. The Caseyaran people, to this day, remain a part of the Midnight Order. Description Caseyarus was a healthy planet with a diverse climate that was located in the Mid Rim. It's forests, plains and hills provided the planet and its people with a surplus of food and other resources that they were able to trade to other nearby planets for great amounts of technology, resources and other wealth. Several years ago during an exploratory mission of one of the planet's moons, they discovered massive deposits of the rare mineral, cortosis. Having discovered cortosis alongside a wealth of other ores and minerals, the people of Caseyarus spent a small fortune creating a large mining facility on the moon with brought them greater prosperity in the years that followed. Hubris in their find however, resulted in boasting on the part of the Caseyarans and eventually, word reached Sith Intelligence of the massive cortosis mine. In 3632 BBY, communications with the Moon's facility were severed and all teams that were sent to investigate ended up unresponsive. The Caseyarans remained in the dark as to what force had taken hold of their precious mine and eventually their paranoia and confusion resulted in myths of beasts or ghosts claiming the mine. In reality, the Sith Empire had launched an operation to harvest the cortosis ore for their own uses in the wars to come. After months of unsuccessful attempts to gain intel on whatever had claimed their mining facility, the Caseyarans received word from emissaries of a rising galactic power called the Midnight Order. The leaders of Caseyarus greatly valued their isolationist ways and initially refused negotiations with the Order's representatives, but after thought and discussion on the matter, they agreed to consider joining the growing Empire if they could restore the mining operation on the moon and in turn, the vast amounts of wealth they had been collecting from it. The Order did eventually prove successful in uncovering the mysteries on the moon as well as forcing the Empire out of the facility, but were unfortunately too late in salvaging the operation itself. By the time the Caseyarans were able to install a new team to run the facility, they had discovered that the cortosis deposits had been all, but depleted. The people of Caseyarus were disappointed in this revelation, but honored their agreement to join the Midnight Order as they had fulfilled their end of the agreement. Locations Avareen The capital city of Caseyarus, the city is perched on the edge of a cliff overlooking the sea. It is defensible and guarded by large natural rocky pillars as well as by large turbolasers positioned through the city. The planet's natural appeal was reflected highly in the architecture of the city: vines and shrubbery could be found planted along the cities walls while fountains adorned every public square, surrounded by roads and walks of tile. Natural waterfalls cascaded into the city from the oceanic pillars and surrounding cliffs. The city was the pinnacle of living on Caseyarus and living within was considered a high aspiration for many of the planet's inhabitants. Avareen housed the planet's head of government and acted as major hub of trade for natives to the planet only. Other trade cities were reserved for outsiders, while only native Caseyarans and extremely high ranking officials from other worlds could enter the capital. Inhabitants The population of Caseyarus is majorly human. The people of Caseyarus are known to be wealthy and accustomed to comfortable living. They are often judgemental, regarding traders and merchants from other planets as lesser given their lower socioeconomic status as well as their dependence on the resources that come from Caseyarus. This attitude has persisted since the Caseyarans joined the Midnight Order. Among the citizens of the Order, they hold themselves higher, looking down on the peoples of other member worlds. Category:Place Category:Order Territory Category:Planet